Flirtation: Attention Without Intention
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH SUMMARY: Dean finds himself taking notice to Sam's relationships and develops feelings for his little brother. He never thought that Sam would feel the same way.


**Warnings**: AU, underage [Sam is 16, Dean is 20], caring!virgin!Dean, experienced!Sam, barebacking, bottom!Sam, premature ejaculation, fellatio, use of endearments

**A/N**: This was written for the Breaking the Norm - Dean Winchester challenge over at the topjensen_dean community on LiveJournal

* * *

Dean Winchester was a shameless flirt. He knew it. His little brother knew it. Even their _Dad_ knew it. Thing was, it never went past flirting. Scratch that. He's kissed girls and guys alike. Hell he'd made out, done a little gropage, even given and received a couple over-the-pants hand-jobs, and a blowjob here and there. For all his flirting, though? He was still a virgin.

He'd never felt safe enough to be so invested in someone that his sole focus would be on them. With his back turned he didn't know what was coming at him; knew _he_ would have to protect both himself and whomever he was with. And he really wasn't looking forward to having to kill any evil sons of bitches while he was naked and sporting a hard-on.

So he'd never given into the urge to have penetrative sex with someone. He didn't care; he didn't think he was any less of a man because of it. _Sam_ sure didn't think anything less of him, and really? Sam's opinion of him was all that mattered.

Unlike him, however, Sam was a relationship sort of person. And when he'd learned that Sam had found a boy he was getting pretty serious with, Dean had told Sam to try not to fall in love with the kid because they'd end up moving and Sam would be crushed.

He'd caught Sam and his boyfriend half-naked and getting hot and heavy when he'd come home from work one day. He felt a weird flutter in his stomach at seeing Sam arching under Alex's mouth.

"Um, I'm just gonna—_yeah_," he said, hurrying to his and Sam's room and flopping down on his bed.

A few minutes later he'd heard the front door close and then there was a knock on their door. "C'mon in, Sammy."

Sam went into their room, head hanging in shame. "Dean, I didn't mean fo--"

"Sam," he laughed, sitting up and patting the edge of his bed. He smiled when Sam sat down, curling his arm around Sam's shoulders. "Dude, just because I don't doesn't mean that you can't."

Sam offered Dean a little half smile and said, "We haven't. Not yet, anyway."

"But you want to?"

Sam hummed, "That's…sort of where things were going today."

Dean frowned, he sure as hell didn't care if Sam wanted to have sex, but he didn't see any sort of lube or protection around and he wasn't going to have Sam get hurt or sick because of his boyfriend. "I thought I told you you had to be safe if you were gonna be havin' sex, Sammy…"

"You did, I just--"

"He tell you he was clean?"

"Yeah," sighed Sam, chin dipping to his chest when he saw the slight disappointment in Dean's eyes.

"You haven't been together that long, Sam. I know you think you might _know_ him, but he could have somethin' and I don't want you getting sick, alright?"

"He hasn't been with anyone else."

"He could still have something though, baby brother," answered Dean, standing up and offering Sammy his hand. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"Grocery store. Need to buy something for dinner and I'm gonna buy you condoms and lube alright? If you're gonna be doin' it with a guy one of you's gonna need proper, um, prep."

Sam blushed and took his brother's hand, pulling himself up from Dean's bed. "Okay."

Dean drove them to the grocery store and laughed when Sam stayed close to him the whole time they were there; knew Sam was embarrassed about the whole thing if the way Sam watched his feet was anything to go by. He got two rotisserie chickens from the meat section, going into the canned food aisle to pick up some canned corn and a box of mashed potatoes.

He rolled his eyes when they got to the aisle with the health items, Sam standing at the end, flushed with embarrassment. "Sam, I can't buy them for you if I don't know, um, certain things."

Sam huffed out a breath and followed Dean down the aisle, intimidated by all the different colored boxes of condoms and tubes of lubricant. "_Dean_," he groaned, watching as his big brother looked over the different boxes.

"Whose gonna be the one to--"

"Alex," answered Sam quickly, blushing when Dean quirked a brow at him. "Don't _look_ at me like that."

"I wasn't, just. Didn't think you'd wa--never mind. So, uh, how big is he?" asked Dean quietly, staring up at the ceiling after the question left his mouth. He really never thought he'd have to have this conversation with his little brother. He looked to Sam when his brother stayed quiet. "You've seen it, right?"

Sam was tempted to tell Dean that yes, he'd seen it, touched it, _sucked_ it, but he figured the situation was embarrassing enough for the both of them already and just nodded. "Average. Probably six or seven," he answered, just as quietly as Dean asked.

"Meant how thick," mumbled Dean, feeling a weird sense of pride when he learned he was bigger than Sam's boyfriend. "It's, uh, safer to have narrower condoms 'cuz they're less likely to come off during."

"That's good," said Sam, rubbing at the back of his neck and looking at each end of the aisle, making sure they were still alone. He told Dean how thick Alex might be and watched as Dean narrowed down which boxes he looked at.

"Alright, these should be okay," said Dean, plucking a box off the shelf. "I'm only buying these ones for you. There are three in this box, alright? You do it any more than that you tell Alex to buy this kind."

"Okay."

"So. _Lube_."

"Right, lube," sighed Sam, walking past the display of condoms to the bottles of lubricant.

"You're gonna need something to slick the way. If you're doin' it a lot the stretching's not always necessary, but uh, Alex should still use lube on himself."

"Dean."

"I know, Sam, this is _way_ more awkward for me than it is for you, kiddo."

"No, that's not. I just wanted to say thanks. I, uh, I appreciate you doin' this for me."

"Gotta keep you safe, Sam, you're my brother."

"I know," answered Sam with a smile, "thank you."

"No problem. Anyway," he pulled a bottle of K.Y. off of the shelf and pressed it into Sam's hand, "K.Y. is gonna be your best bet."

"How do you know all this if you've never--"

"Dude, I've done other stuff with people. Just not full on sex. I know things."

"Okay," said Sam, heart flipping in his chest at Dean's words.

"You ready to get out of here, 'cuz I sure as hell am."

"Yeah," laughed Sam, grinning when Dean quirked a brow at him mischievously before Dean bolted down the aisle. He gasped and ran after his big brother.

Back in the Impala, Dean looked to Sammy and said, "I want you guys to do it at our place."

"Dean, wha--"

"You'll be safe at our house, Sam. It's salted and protected. Don't want anything getting you while you're, well, _busy_."

"Don't want to while you're home. That's why I asked him to leave earlier…"

"Just tell me when and I'll go out. I'll keep my phone on me in case you need me for anything."

Sam smiled, "You're a good brother, Dean."

Dean gave Sam a half-smile, didn't want to think about the ways he _wasn't_ a good brother.

* * *

After that it seemed like he was rarely ever at their house anymore. Sam and Alex were busier than damned rabbits. He was just glad their time together never lasted too terribly long; two sixteen year old kids not having the best stamina, though he _knew_ Sam and Alex went through more than a few rounds. He'd always find Sam passed out in his bed when he'd get home.

He was glad that Sam had enough wits about him to open the window in their room to air it out before passing out. He smiled at the relaxed look on Sam's face, happy that Sam always looked peaceful after he'd been with Alex.

* * *

It was Friday and Dean expected to have to go out while Sam got down with Alex but he'd gotten no call after Sam got off from school. He furrowed his brow as he walked to his car after work; hoped everything was okay with his little brother.

"Sammy?" he called, closing the door behind him when he got home.

"Living room!"

He locked the door and hurried into the living room. "Everything alright?" he asked, surprised that Alex wasn't with Sam. His little brother was sitting on the couch, hunched over the coffee table, textbooks spread over its surface.

"Yeah, why?"

"'Cuz you're not holed up in our room with Alex…"

"Oh, we broke up," answered Sam with a casual shrug, giving his brother a smile before looking back to his homework.

"You broke up?"

"Mhm," hummed Sam.

"And you're okay?"

"Yeah, Dean," laughed Sam, "I'm fine."

"You're sure?"

"I wasn't really expecting us to be together forever, Dean. We weren't in love with each other."

"I get you," and Dean really couldn't explain his happiness from finding out Sam hadn't loved Alex.

* * *

Sam found someone new when they'd moved. They'd barely been in town for two weeks when Dean walked in on Sam straddled over some guy's lap; mouths locked together, kid's hands planted firmly on his little brother's hips.

"New boyfriend?" he asked, sparing Sam a glance before heading to his bedroom to change his clothes. When he went back into the living room Sam and his boyfriend were sitting side by side.

"Dean, this is Nolan."

"Hi," said Nolan brightly, giving a little wave.

"Hey," answered Dean, sitting on the opposite side of the couch from Nolan and Sam. He flipped on the TV and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table.

"We're just gonna--" and Sam stood up, taking hold of Nolan's hand and dragging his new boyfriend to his bedroom.

Dean let out a slow breath and tried not to listen to the soft sounds coming from Sam's bedroom. His stomach flipped when he'd seen Sam with Nolan. He had _thought _Sam was the relationship kind of guy, but seeing as how Sam had already found a new boyfriend? He wasn't so sure anymore.

Nolan was probably a decent kid but there was something about him that Dean didn't like. He'd been perfectly fine with Alex. Alex was level-headed and just as smart as his baby brother, and he was good looking as well, even if he was kind of a twink.

He really didn't like the possessive hold of Sam' hips Nolan had when he'd walked into their house, palms pretty much on Sam's pert little ass.

And Dean shook his head, didn't know why he cared about Nolan's hands on Sam's ass. He heard a particularly loud moan from Sam's room and knew it was his little brother, brow furrowing when heat pooled in his stomach at the sound. A loud keen and his cock twitched in his jeans and—_Fuck, I have to get out of here_.

Dean quietly made his way to his room and grabbed up the keys to the Impala and his cell phone, sure that Sam would call him when he finished up with Nolan, wondering where his big brother had gone. He drove around the neighborhood and decided to drive into town. He went to the closest convenience store and bought him and Sam some Slurpees.

He was at the cash register when he saw the hot dog display and decided to splurge on a chili-cheese dog. He devoured it in his Baby before looking at his phone. He opened the text from Sam and smiled when he read _hey whered u go?_

Dean started the car and made his way home. He pulled into the driveway and grabbed up their Slurpees. Sam was in the living room again but this time he was by himself. He swallowed hard when he sat next to Sam on the couch, eyes going to the hickey on his baby brother's neck.

Sam noticed the Slurpees in Dean's hands and asked excitedly, "What flavors did you get?"

Dean peeled his gaze from Sam's love bite and grinned as he handed the Slurpee to his little brother.

* * *

Dean was surprised to find Sam making out with a girl in the living room a few days later; didn't even know Sam and Nolan had stopped seeing one another. He'd caught one look at his little brother and the girl and continued out the front door. He was just about to get in the Impala and give Sam a little alone time when she and Sam appeared in the doorway. Sam kissed the girl on the cheek and waved goodbye to her.

He noticed the slight crestfallen look on the girl's face as she waved to Sam before stepping off the front porch and heading down the block.

"I don't like girls," said Sam quietly when Dean reached him, like he was ashamed.

"I think I could've told you that, Sammy, considerin' you've uh, caught a couple guys already."

Sam punched Dean in the shoulder before walking back into the house.

"I really don't think takin' it up the ass is conducive to liking girls, little brother." His breath caught in his throat when Sam's eyes widened and his baby brother licked over his lips.

Sam shrugged and splayed on the couch giving Dean a good view of the hardening bulge of Sam's cock in his jeans.

He caught his lip between his teeth, eyes shooting from between Sam's thighs to his little brother's face; didn't know how he felt about the heat he thought he saw there.

* * *

Sam had been weird over the next couple of days. He hadn't brought anyone home lately and that in and of itself was weird to Dean. What was weirder, though, was how much time Sam wanted to spend with him as of late.

When he'd get home from work Sam would immediately ask him how his day was. His little brother would drag him into the living room and sit closer than brothers would and listen intently to his story of his day.

He'd ask Sam how his little brother's day was and Sam would delve into everything he'd done at school.

Afterward he and Sam would just talk. He was all for sharing and caring so he didn't really think anything of it when Sam started talking about another guy he thought he liked.

It took him a few days, but he realized that when Sam wanted to talk? Sam was _flirting_ with him. And the guy Sam thought he liked? Was _him_.

He tested the waters and flirted back, found his heart thundering in his chest when Sam smirked and turned up the charm.

They flirted hard with one another over the next few days, words changing into playful touches.

He'd gotten home from work before Sam got home from school. It was Friday and not too many people went to the library on Fridays, so his boss had let him off early. Dean thought back to when he'd landed the job, there; Sam had made fun of him for days but he knew his little brother was proud of him.

He was still lost in his thoughts when Sam returned from school and came into his room.

"…with you."

Dean startled from his thoughts when he noticed Sam there, face flushed with what he thought was embarrassment. "What's the matter, Sammy?"

Sam huffed and stepped closer to the end of his big brother's bed. "You've been flirting with me."

Dean opened and closed his mouth, brow furrowing at Sam's words. "You started it," he mumbled.

"And I know you figured out who I like. No, who I _love_."

Dean's eyes widened and he caught his bottom lip between his teeth. "_Sammy_, you don't--"

"But I do," said Sam, climbing onto Dean's bed and kneeling in front of his big brother when Dean scooted back. "I love you and I wanna have sex with you," he finished confidently, eying Dean's crotch before catching his brother's eyes and smiling.

"Sam, I've--"

"I know," answered Sam happily, "gonna be your first."

"This isn't--"

"Right?" asked Sam, crawling up Dean's legs and straddling his big brother's thighs, denim-clad groins brushing when he pressed his ass against Dean's legs.

"_Yeah_," said Dean, breath shuddering out of him when he planted his hands on Sam's hips as Sam shifted against him.

Sam bit his lip and looked at Dean from under his bangs, "You love me?"

Dean quirked a brow at Sam and swallowed hard before he answered, "You know I do."

"No, I mean, are you _in love_ with me. Like, you wanna _be_ with me?"

"_Sam_," groaned Dean, clenching his eyes closed.

"Saw the way you looked at me when you saw me with Alex. Knew you were _jealous _when I was with Nolan. Mm," he hummed, rocking against Dean, "got hot from you eying me after Megan left."

"Yes, Sammy. _Yes_, I love you, little brother. I'm," Dean let out a slow breath when Sam pressed his palm to his chest, sure Sam could feel the pounding of his heart, "I'm _in love_ with you."

"Good," answered Sam excitedly, shifting closer to Dean and throwing his arm around Dean's neck, "'Cuz I love you and I want you, big brother."

"Sammy--"

"Don't. Dean, _please_," breathed Sam, nuzzling Dean's jaw until Dean tilted his head toward him. "I want to," he moaned, pressing his mouth to Dean's, eyes fluttering closed when Dean opened up under his mouth.

Dean sighed when Sam pulled away, fingers tightening over the spurs of Sam's hipbones. "Okay," he said, giving Sam a slight nod, heart thumping hard against his ribcage.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, Sammy."

Sam beamed and ducked down, cupping Dean's jaw and catching his big brother's mouth again. He keened when Dean framed his face and angled his head, rolling his hips against Dean's when his brother's tongue slid over his bottom lip and into his mouth.

"You still--"

"Yeah. Yeah, De, want you to," moaned Sam, pressing closer to Dean at the thought of Dean's cock stretching him open.

"Okay, you need to get the--"

Sam grinned and pressed a chaste kiss to Dean's mouth before he said, "Okay," and bounded toward his room.

Dean hissed out a breath, rubbing his palms up and down his thighs. He couldn't believe he was where he was now. He knew he was developing certain non-brotherly feelings toward Sam, but to learn that Sam felt the same way? It didn't even occur to him that Sam could _love_ him that way. That _he_ could actually love Sam that way.

And that _Sam_ would be the one he'd give his virginity to? Well, that actually made more sense to him. He always felt safe when he was with Sam and he knew that if anything bad _did_ come for them if they were having sex Sam would be able to protect himself. Sam wouldn't be weirded out when he knew how to take care of whatever disturbed them.

He blinked when something smacked him in the chest. He managed to catch whatever Sam threw at him and he looked down at the lube between his fingers. He frowned and looked at Sam, "Condoms?"

Sam offered Dean a shy smile and said, "Just, want it to be you, De."

"But, Sammy, you--"

"Used 'em with Nolan and Alex, man. I just want to feel _you_, okay?" He pressed his hand over Dean's mouth when he knew Dean was going to protest, "I want it this way, alright?"

Dean swallowed, wanted to talk Sam into using the condoms not just for protection but because he knew he'd come too soon if he didn't have that barrier between him and the tight heat of Sammy's body. He looked to Sam's face and saw the need there and he found himself agreeing. "Okay. Only if you're sure, Sammy…"

Sam grinned and bounced onto Dean's bed. He straddled Dean's legs again and caught Dean's mouth, swiping his tongue over Dean's mouth before plunging inside. He moaned when he felt the thick heat of Dean's dick against his ass. He couldn't wait to have Dean inside him, skin to skin, Dean's release marking him as his big brother's.

He nipped at Dean's bottom lip and leant back from Dean. "Can I?" he asked, gesturing toward Dean's t-shirt. When Dean gave him a tight nod he pressed a soft kiss to Dean's lips before tugging Dean's shirt up and over his big brother's head.

Dean shuddered when Sam slid his hands over his bare chest, breath stuttering out of him when Sam's fingers teased over his nipples. "_Sammy_," he groaned, pushing at Sam's chest when his dick jerked in his jeans. He slowly slid his hands under Sam's t-shirt, questioningly looking into Sam's eyes. "Sam?"

"Yeah," replied Sam, lifting his arms over his head when Dean peeled his shirt off of him. He let Dean have his fill, smiling when Dean's fingers stroked over his flanks and his chest, like Dean was trying to remember every single inch of his skin.

He caught Dean's hand when Dean rubbed his thumb over his bellybutton, muscles fluttering at the sensation.

Dean smiled; felt he had some control when Sam moaned for him. He leant forward and pressed his mouth against Sam's collarbone, relishing the arch of Sam against his mouth when he sucked at Sam's clavicle.

"_Dean_," Sam groaned, "your pants…"

Dean nodded and dropped his hands to his waistband; nimble fingers working his button-fly open so he could push his jeans and boxer-briefs down his hips, kicking them off his feet. He watched as Sam did the same, mouth falling open when Sam's cock jerked against his stomach. "_Sammy_," he breathed, sliding his hands up Sam's slim thighs before he cupped Sam's hips and dragged Sam's hips against his own.

He moaned when their dicks rubbed together, touch of Sam's hard length against his own causing his hips to hitch.

Sam grinned and pressed their mouths together again, arms going around Dean's neck to bring his big brother closer. "_Dean_," he whispered, licking over Dean's swollen mouth before he nipped at Dean's chin. "_Please_," he begged.

"Sam, I know what do to but I don--"

Sam hummed, "Lemme do it. Want to for you," and he took the lubricant from Dean's shaking hands, pressing a kiss to the tip of Dean's nose before he knelt over Dean's legs. He squeezed some lubricant over his fingers, carefully circling his hole before pressing inside. A soft sound fell from his mouth when he circled his finger, hips twitching when he rubbed over that spot inside. "_Dean_," he moaned, rocking back against his finger, pushing another one in when he felt he was ready for it.

"God, Sammy," breathed Dean in awe, couldn't believe Sam was stretching his body for _him_. Sam wanted _him_ to bury himself in that tight clenching heat and the thought alone almost had Dean coming all over himself.

Sam eyed Dean's cock between his legs, grinning when Dean curled his fingers around his dick. "Okay?" he asked, felt weird to have to reassure his big brother, always used to it being the other way around.

"Mhm," hummed Dean, closing his eyes against the sinful sight Sam made. He gasped and his eyes shot open when he felt Sam's slick hand around his dick, breath hitching in his chest at the sensation.

"You ready?"

"Are _you_?" squeaked Dean, practically choking on a moan when Sam fisted his erection.

"Oh yeah," groaned Sam, stroking Dean's cock again before lifting his hips. He situated himself over Dean's lap and pressed his mouth against Dean's as he slowly lowered himself onto Dean. "Mm, _fuck_," he moaned, circling his hips until Dean's balls were flush against his ass.

"Sammy, _shit_," growled Dean, pressing his forehead against his brother's shoulder. "_Fuck_," he swore, nothing he'd ever done with anyone before comparing to the feel of Sam hot and tight around him. "Sam, I'm gonna--"

Sam smiled at Dean and clenched his muscles around his brother, eyes widening when Dean went tense underneath him and cried out his name. He felt the thick heat of Dean's release inside him and he pressed his mouth against Dean's flushed cheek; knew how intense it was; did the same thing when Alex first got his mouth around his cock.

"Fuck, Sam, I didn't--"

Sam just smiled again and pulled off of Dean's cock, cupping Dean's pinked cheek and kissing Dean's lips, coaxing Dean to let go. "Dude, it's okay. We can try it again," he answered, curling his fingers around Dean's come and lube slick cock, still half-hard.

"Lemme," Dean hissed when Sam swiped his thumb over the head, hips bucking into Sam's grip. "Lemme take care of you first." He gently pulled Sam's hand away from him and he planted his hands on Sam's hips, dragging his little brother until he had Sam's hips in front of his face. "Been told I'm pretty damned good at this," he said quietly, licking over his mouth and smirking when Sam followed the movement.

Sam moaned, heart flip-flopping in his chest when Dean licked over the head of his dick, sure he'd have a repeat from the first time when Dean sank all the way down his cock with his mouth. He took in a slow breath and closed his eyes; sure it would be easier if he didn't watch as Dean sucked his dick.

Dean smiled around Sam's cock, happy that Sam seemed to be havin' a hard time keepin' himself from coming. He hollowed his mouth around Sam, sucking hard as he pulled back. He suckled at the head and swallowed when Sam spurt pre-come on his tongue.

"Oh, _Dean_!" gasped Sam, hips twitching toward Dean's mouth when Dean sucked to the root again, nose pressed into his pubes.

Dean hummed and licked the underside as he worked his mouth back up Sam's length.

"De, oh god, _Dean_," moaned Sam, fingers curling against Dean's skull as he came, spilling hot and thick inside his brother's mouth, humping Dean's face as Dean drank him down.

"Mm, Sam," breathed Dean, licking his lips when Sam all but collapsed against him. He gasped when Sam pressed against his interested cock, having his mouth full of Sam piquing his arousal again.

"Think you can go again?" asked Sam, wanted to come while he rode Dean's cock.

"Yeah," answered Dean with a cough, glad Sam didn't tease him for coming before they could get started. "I uh, think I can handle it this time."

"Good, 'cuz I'm gonna ride you hard," replied Sam, grinning when Dean gasped as he sank down on Dean's dick once again. He let Dean just breathe for a moment, rubbing his hands up and down Dean's chest, pressing a kiss to Dean's cheek when Dean cupped his ass and circled his hips.

"Feel good, Sam," said Dean quietly, hiding his face in Sam's neck when Sam moved against him. He was sure he could hold out this time, certain his first orgasm took the edge off.

"Yeah, De, so good," moaned Sam, grinding down against Dean, taking great pleasure in Dean's growl. He keened when Dean rocked up into him, sliding his arms around Dean's neck and relaxing against his brother, whimpering when Dean fucked up into him.

"You," Dean grunted when Sam tightened around him, "you okay?"

"God yes," groaned Sam, rolling his hips against Dean's, keening when Dean rocked against his prostate.

Dean groaned when Sam pushed at his chest, falling back against his bed, hands settling on Sam's hips when Sam set the pace, experienced bounce and roll of Sam's hips against his own bringing him closer to his release.

He managed to curl his fingers around Sam's thick cock, tugging at Sam's erection as Sam rode him.

"_Dean_, mm, love you big brother," moaned Sam, leaning over Dean and licking at Dean's neck, sucking a bruise there when Dean shuddered beneath him.

"_Sam_," growled Dean, thrusting up into his brother, no rhythm to his thrusts, just quick snaps of his hips. He didn't think Sam minded from the way his little brother moaned and writhed on his cock.

He slid his thumb over the crown of Sam's dick, reveling in the soft whimpers of Sam's pleasure. He moaned when Sam rocked harder on his lap, knew Sam was getting closer to the edge. He bucked up into his little brother, eyes fluttering closed when Sam clenched around him and Sam came over their bellies with a cry of his name.

Dean stilled his hips, stroking Sam's sides as his brother shuddered on his lap, proud that he managed not to come when Sam clamped around him.

"God," moaned Sam, swallowing hard and rocking his hips against Dean's, slow at first but then building speed. "C'mon, Dean."

Dean groaned and slid his hand up Sam's back, dragging Sam's mouth against his own, fucking his tongue into Sam's mouth as they moved their hips together. "Sammy, _fuck_," he moaned, feeling that heat building in him again.

"Wanna feel it, big brother," whispered Sam, pressing his mouth just under Dean's ear, licking at the skin, knew it drove him crazy and he hoped it drove Dean insane, too.

"Jesus, _Sam_," and Dean's mouth fell open when he came, entire body going tense before he lost himself in Sam's body.

"Goddamn, Dean," laughed Sam, pulling off of Dean and slumping against his big brother, loving the feel of Dean's come dripping from his hole.

"Love you, Sammy," said Dean quietly, curling his arms around his little brother and crushing Sam against his chest. He buried his face in Sam's soft, sweaty hair and just breathed in Sam's scent, musky, citrusy and fuckin' _delicious_. "_Sam_," he groaned, curling his fingers in Sam's hair and tugging until he could press his mouth against Sam's, probing into Sam's mouth with his tongue and mapping out Sam's mouth.

Sam smiled when Dean pulled away and pressed their foreheads together. "Love you," he breathed, smiling when Dean curled his arms tighter around him. He threw one of his legs over Dean's hips and locked it around Dean, fitting their bodies together.

Not once had Dean thought about things that went bump in the night. Not once did he think he wasn't safe with Sammy. He finally let himself be solely focused on someone else and he was happy that it was _Sam_.

He was fuckin' ecstatic that Sam had flirted with him, had taken the initiative and brought them together.

He was definitely pleased that their flirting had been that and gone to so much more. Dean could finally say that his flirting paid off and he was no longer a virgin.


End file.
